Chester
This story is still a work in progress. Summary The short story Chester was originated by a real event that had happened to EpicPonyDrawings that did not include everything in the story as it did in the actual event. The story is about a young girl who gets attached to a very haunted 60 year old Storage Chest/Box that hides a very sinister ghost. THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET. ''The Story'' I thought that the darkness in my life was gone. It had suddenly came back to me in the blink of one red eye that I had to once again see death before me. It happened once again and I knew that these souls disliked me. They had given me this thing, this crate of evil that made me attract to it. I hated it, but I loved it, and it made no sense to anyone else that this was so. It was like a nightmare that, at the same time, was a fairytale. I was innocent towards it all, but could not seem to get it out of my head. This was something that I was cursed of. All into the day, Jade was the only one in the house to have witnessed the true beginning of a new era in their own home. It had all started in the next few weeks that her mother, Sierra, had traveled to a near yard sale in the neighborhood. Going there, which she favored, she looked for what could be small little decor and a piece of photo frame. During that time, the mother continued her search for decor when the man who kept the sale going approached her. "You know, there are more here than you can see." Sierra looked up. "What do you mean?" "Well, there are many objects here that contain many memories. They come with benefits, and curses. For an example; this beautiful object." He brought out a very big box, a very old stiff box with a rough edged wood of cobweb covers. Sierra quickly replied to the mans offer. "It does look very nice, however it seems very old and broken down." "Oh, dear, that was because this piece of wonder has been around for many years. To be exact, it lives 60 years old." Sierra gasped, but really thought that the box was a good idea to put into Jade's bedroom. "Hm, I suppose it can be used for good. How much is it?" "Free." "Huh? What do you mean? It has a price tag." Sierra questioned again. The man took the tag off quickly after the mentioning. "The box is something that I feel needs to go. I am too old to care for it now. You must have it." For the rest of that day, Sierre put the box into her car, in the backseat, and she continued her way home to show her daughter the newly bought history storage box. It was during the glimpse of the hour that Jade had listened to her music and relaxed on the couch when her family brought in a new piece of storage. It was a box covered in old nails, wood, and an undiscovered inside. Jade noticed it automatically that it had looked like a old relic, and so she questioned to her mother who was setting it to the ground. "Hey, How old is that thing?" "The man said it was over 50 years. It is a very old box, it is very historical. I think you will like it, because it's going in your room." "Really?" Jade look at it. "It looks kinda... dull." "Oh, that is because it looks old, but it can store all of the things you wanted to keep that you didn't know where to put." Jade looked at her mother. "I guess I can put my sketches in there." "Very much so you can." Sierra walked out of the room in quite satisfaction, making another gift for her daughter's birthday a well made success. However, this gift, was not just a spawn to store items. It was more than that. Jade was not able to get the box into her room just yet, and it seemed as if the girl started to like the box, more than she did. During school hours, her best friend Nick grew more suspicious of why she had been acting so oddly this way. Interestingly, on one of those school days, he had asked her. "Jade, you really need to cut down about that box. I know you like it, but you've been bragging about it for hours." Jade snapped. "Why do you not like Chester!? He did not do any harm of you! He does not even know you." Nick shot back. "What? Chester? Is that what you named your box thing?" "No, that is his name, and you will not take him away, will anyone ever!" Nick could see her eyes had starting to dilate worse and worse each school week. She had come to school in a blacker eye color and her teeth were beginning to sharpen like she was beginning a beast from the undead. Nick finally approached the friend he had always had that was Jade's friend as well during the last of the school day. "James, do you have any idea what is up with that girl today?" "What? The fact that she threw an apple at my head during lunch?" James replied angrily. "No, No, Not that." Nick responded. James growled. "No, it's that she's obsessing over a box. This really messed up box that's really old and she named it Chester." James dropped everything, and turned to Nick in shock. "What?" He replied seriously. "Uh, Box. Named, Chester." James sighed. "Ugh, did my grandfather HAVE to sell that box!? I can't believe this." "What are you talking about?" Nick questioned at him again. James was pacing. "No, something bad is gonna happen. I just know it. I can't believe this is happening. It's Happening it's happening!" James was in panic. Nick slapped him. "Snap out of it man!" "Oh, I'm sorry, It's just that I know some things about that box. Listen, man, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Nick was very confused about what had just happened through that day, and for the rest of it was worry. Time passed as quick as it did, and Jade's eyes had turned a dark black dilate, and she never wanted to leave her room that Chester was in. It was almost like it was making her sick, like Chester was a real person hoping to love Jade. for the rest of their living days, however Chester no longer lived on Earth but inside that demonoid box, and it was slowly killing Jade's heart until cracked away and fell to pieces. Interestingly, the day had come that James strangely had shown up at The family's door. "Hello?" He had approached the door with a fake-smile. "Do you know if Jade is here?" "Actually, yes, but she has locked her door." Sierra pointed out. "Well, we need to get her out of that room." James mentioned. "W-What do you mean?" the mother backed up. James continued. "It's very hard to explain. That box is not a normal box. It needs to be taken out immediatly." Category:Box Category:Creepypasta